


Secret

by HummingValkyrie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, subtle reference to arguments against gency is subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HummingValkyrie/pseuds/HummingValkyrie
Summary: They had to hide their relationship, but what if someone found out?





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Gency Week 2.0 is finally here! Sadly, I’m only going to write one fanfiction and one headcanons, but there are many other creators and I’m sure this week will be as successful as the first one. Enjoy~

No one knew at first, they met in secrecy, always at night. He was considered a criminal because of his family, and she was a doctor, forbidden to have a relationship with her patient.

They didn’t mind though, as long as they had each other, they were okay. They fought for each other, to see the other one alive.

One night however, everything changed.

As usual they pretended to go for a walk, to take some fresh air. Their place of meeting was always different, sometimes a rooftop, sometimes a nearby forest, or a lone beach. This time though, they decided to go to a park, it was unlikely that anyone would be there, especially at that time. And there wasn’t. Not yet.

Mercy calmly walked along the road, wearing a white dress, her hair tied in a braid, hoping no one would recognize her. As she walked, she noticed a squirrel, she walked towards it and gently picked the animal up and placed her on a nearby branch. Smiling, she sat on a bench close to the tree. Genji wasn’t here yet so she hummed a tune, a lullaby her mother used to sing to lull her to sleep.

“Hey Angie.” He spoke in his calm voice and sat next to her. She liked that nickname, only he called her that way and she thought it was cute. She placed her head on his shoulder and he wraped his arm around her.

“I wish we didn’t have to hide, sometimes I forget I have to hold myself back.” She really meant it, many times she was dangerously close to hugging him, kissing him, or even holding his hand.

“I know, Angie, I know.” 

They stayed like that for a while, talking about everything: their childhood, interests, dreams. Their meetings usually only lasted an hour, but today they decided to stay a bit longer. The probability of someone they know walking by was really low anyway, no one went out this late on Monday.

Except a Korean gamer girl and a Brazilian DJ. 

They were always out at night as well, it was the only time they could really be alone, when the paparazzi and their fans couldn’t find them.

“Oh my god, Lucio, look at this!” Hana said, excitement audible in her voice as she pointed to the bench a certain pair was sitting at.

“No way!”

“I’ve told you they will end up together!”

“Yeah, guess you won the bet, I’ll give you the money later.”

“Should we go to them?” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Ha-” 

“Hello lovebirds~!” D.Va shouted from afar, Lucio wasn’t happy with her behavior, he was against the idea, but he replied too late. Mercy and Genji froze in fear. Both of their lives could crumble now that the truth was out. Angela was the first that tried to containt the situation.

“Hana, we know we shouldn’t, but-”

“Are you joking?! Why shouldn’t you two be together, you’re perfect for eachother!”

Everyone looked at her, confused. It wasn’t the reaction they expected.

“But-”

“Angela, listen. Who cares that you’re a doctor? And who cares that Genji is a Shimada? If you want to be together, then no one can stop you. The argument that you’re a doctor is the most stupid logic I’ve ever heard of. As for Genji, he’s not like the rest of his family now, so you shouldn’t worry about his past.”

“Right, thank you, Hana.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr : http://humming-valkyrie.tumblr.com/


End file.
